


what about angels

by WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, драбблы G-PG-13, старбакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Боже, нет, Стив, — он задыхается, его руки дрожат над животом Стива, который становится багровым слишком быстро. Это слишком быстро, всё это слишком быстро, и Баки пытается исправить всё, пока не станет слишком поздно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what about angels

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what about angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955016) by [carmiros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmiros/pseuds/carmiros). 



> Предупреждение: смерть основного персонажа

Буквально секунду назад Стив был в порядке, в безопасности. Но когда Баки оборачивается, Стив стоит, замерев, и зажимает бок рукой, его лицо мертвенно-бледное. И весь мир начинает рушиться вокруг Баки.

Он едва дышит, когда Стив падает, широко раскрыв глаза, переполненные знакомым ужасом. И вдруг они как будто оказываются в Бруклине, когда Стив был гораздо меньше, но таким же хрупким, и Баки ещё не успел облажаться.

Баки падает на колени, его разум, тело и душа рвутся к единственному, что важно во всей Вселенной.

— Боже, нет, Стив, — он задыхается, его руки дрожат над животом Стива, который слишком быстро начинает багроветь. Это слишком быстро, всё это слишком быстро, и Баки пытается всё исправить, пока не станет слишком поздно.

— Я почти достал их, — говорит Стив, его грудь тяжело вздымается. Безумный смешок слетает с губ Баки, и он смеётся, потому что это не может происходить с ним. Это должен быть Баки, не Стив. Не он.

— Мы просто… — Баки прижимает руки к ране, и Стив стонет. — Мы доставим тебя медикам, и они вылечат тебя. Ты будешь жить, ясно? Стив?

Но его жизнь словно утекает сквозь пальцы Баки, и тот пытается вспомнить, как исправить это, ведь он делал это миллион раз. И скорее уж ад замёрзнет, чем Баки не сможет в очередной, чёрт возьми, раз спасти Стива.

— Баки, стой, — Стив уверенно накрывает своими ладонями руки Баки, и тот дрожит. Всё остальное, кроме их со Стивом, просто подождёт другого дня…

— Просто... — их обоих охватывает дрожь, — остановись.

— Я не позволю тебе умереть! — Баки не может не кричать. Но если это заставит смерть держаться подальше от его Стиви, Баки будет кричать и кричать, пока не сядет голос.

— Нет, нет, нет, послушай меня, — Стив торопится говорить, и его слова словно спотыкаются друг о друга в отчаянной попытке успеть до последнего вздоха.

— Я отдал бы тебе свой воздух, если бы мог, ты, сопляк, так что заткнись, — голос Баки предаёт его, дрогнув под конец.

— Я в конце пути, Бак, — выдыхает Стив.

— Но не нашего, Стиви.

— Ты всегда был таким дураком, — кашель сотрясает тело Стива, кровь появляется в уголке его губ, и Баки разрывает от отчаяния.

— Не говори так, идиот. Ты будешь жить, так что прекрати…

— Я лучше умер бы за тебя, чем за кого-либо другого, Бак, — пальцы Стива — Баки пытается не замечать, насколько они холодные, — крепко сжимают его руки.

— Почему? Почему я? — хрипло спрашивает Баки.

Стив издаёт что-то похожее на смешок.

— Потому что я с тобой до конца, — Стив вздрагивает, когда делает вдох. — Потому что я чертовски люблю тебя, Баки.

— Стив… — Баки держит тело Стива в руках, глядя, как его голова безвольно отклоняется назад. Но его спокойный взгляд направлен на Баки, словно он — единственное, что имеет значение.

Это слишком, просто слишком, и Баки разорвал бы мир на части, только чтобы не жить без этого сопляка.

— Я люблю тебя, придурок, — голос Стива — это гимн ангелов, невзирая на огонь и кровь, и хаос, как и всегда. — Боже, я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Стив, — с трудом отвечает Баки, ему тяжело даётся каждый новый вдох, и вес всей Вселенной будто обрушивается на него. — Но, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня.

Стив улыбается, кусок грёбаного дерьма.

— Наша жизнь никогда не была справедливой, Бак.

— Мне плевать, была ли она справедливой, ты, мудак. Ты сраный мудак. — Они держат друг друга из последних сил впившимися в кожу пальцами, чтобы сохранить равновесие на безумном пути к забвению.

— Послушай меня, Бак, просто послушай.

— Но я только вернул тебя, — упрямо шепчет он.

— Продолжай жить. Пожалуйста. Ты заслуживаешь этого, — говорит Стив с таким искренним убеждением, что это разбивает сердце Баки.

— Ты знаешь, что это не так, Стиви, — отвечает Баки обречённым шёпотом, перед его глазами всё плывёт.

— Нет, это так, поэтому просто… будь в порядке ради меня, ладно? Я люблю тебя, я так люблю тебя. И мне так жаль.

— Да за что ты извиняешься? — гнев переполняет его, и Баки необходимо что-нибудь сломать, порвать на кусочки и кричать, вопить и просто остановить это.

— Ты… — Стив моргает, и Баки хочется закричать от мучительной боли в разваливающемся на части сердце. — Ты всегда был рядом со мной, и мне жаль, что я не был рядом с тобой.

Его голос становится тише, речь невнятнее, и конец света, должно быть, выглядит именно так.

— Заткнись, блядь, — рычит Баки. — Просто, блядь, заткнись, Стив.

— Но будь со мной в последний раз, хорошо?

— Ты будешь жить, — шипит Баки сквозь злой белый огонь, бегущий по его венам.

— Нет, не буду, и мне страшно, Бак.

— Стив, — говорит он, вдыхая снова и снова, потому что ему нужно чудо. Просто ещё одно чудо.

— Ты такой придурок. — Я так тебя люблю.

— Сопляк, — отвечает Баки в последний раз перед тем, как всё обрушивается в огонь и пепел, и забвение, и всё то, от чего Баки не смог уберечь Стива. Тот тоже падает, свет уходит из его глаз, и грудь замирает.

И Баки кажется, что он падает вместе с ним.


End file.
